Shooting in the Darkness
by Pottergleekhead
Summary: Shooting Star AU! Kurt is stuck in the bathroom while Blaine is stuck in the choir room. All Blaine wants to do is go get him, but how can he when he can't even see? Blind! Blaine Told in Blaine's POV and takes place in season 3 rather than 4.


**A/N: I don't know why, but I really love blind Blaine, so I thought I would write him blind in this story. I also wanted to write a story about shooting star with Blaine and Kurt in Sam and Brittany's situation, so why not combine the two? I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

Blaine was sitting in the choir room next to the love of his life thinking there was no way that life could get any better. Kurt was holding his hand after he had performed his own version of _Teenage Dream_, and Blaine couldn't think of a time when Kurt's voice sounded more beautiful. Blaine however, could only listen to the performance because he was blind.

When Blaine had first met Kurt at Dalton, he thought there was no possible way that someone who seemed _so_ perfect would ever want to date a blind guy like Blaine, but a year and a half later, here they are. And Kurt had never once made him feel anything less than perfect despite being blind. When Kurt asked him to transfer, he did so he could be closer to Kurt, and never looked back. He couldn't be happier. He'd finally found his other half.

Kurt leaned in closer to him and whispered, "I'll be right back love, I have to use the restroom." He then kissed his cheek. Blaine felt the familiar electricity run through his body every time Kurt kissed him.

"Okay," Blaine whispered back and smiles, "I love you." Kurt gave one final squeeze to his hand, and Blaine imagines him smiling. Kurt's chair scoot away and then he's gone.

Rachel starts to go on and on about how she needed _another_ solo for Nationals if the New Directions wanted to win. Finn was agreeing with her while Santana started yelling in Spanish. Blaine just tuned it all out as he thought about his date with Kurt tonight. Since Blaine was blind, no one could really tell he wasn't paying attentions. _One of the few perks of being blind_, he thought.

Suddenly he heard it.

**BANG! **

Everyone stopped talking. There was no noise.

**BANG!**

And all of a sudden everyone was moving. Mr. Schue was frantically whispering to everyone about how they needed to get hidden and lock all the doors. Chairs were scrapping all around him while Artie's wheels squeaked. Blaine reached down to grab his cane, and tried to navigate himself away from the doors. Someone started to help him; they put their arm around his waist and led him forward until they stopped in front of a wall and sat down. There were few more noises that sounded like object being moved and doors locking, and then it was quiet again.

Blaine was so confused. He couldn't see what was happening around him, and no one was trying to provide him any information on what was going on. He thinks they were gun shots, but he has never even heard what that sounds like. "Do we even know that was a gunshot?" He asks, but no one gives him answer. Instead all they do is shush him.

He feels what should be a conforming hand on his back, but yet he hears two sets of breathing. It must be two people. He turns to face who it is with a confused look on his face. Who is this? He thinks. The person barley whispers, "Its Mike." Oh, okay. Mike is good. Mike is his best friend. So that must mean that the other breather is Tina.

He tries to calm down and starts fiddling with his shirt. It's a button down shirt with a collar and has been told that it is green and blue. Actually, Kurt got him this shirt.

And then he starts to panic. Kurt is still in the bathroom. Kurt is out there in the hallways with the gunman. The love of his life is still out there. There aren't locks on the bathroom doors. The gunman could easily get in there. Kurt could get shot! What if he got shot? WHAT IF THOSE GUNSHOTS WHERE AIMED AT KURT? _HIS_ KURT!

He must have started hyper-venerating because Mike was squeezing his arm. If he could see, he probably would see a glare.

"Kurt's still in the bathroom," Blaine whispered.

He heard Mike gasp. "It'll be okay Blaine. Kurt is strong and stubborn, he'll be fine," Tina says tying to comfort him. He nods even though he doesn't agree and starts to silently cry. He has to see Kurt, and he has to see him now. All he hears is the sobbing of various girls around the room, as he formulates his plans.

Blaine has a plan to get to his love.

He first thinks about calling him and comforting him over the phone, but that idea is quickly shot down. First, he would have to talk into his phone, and the phone would have to talk back to him in order for him to actually do anything. That would add an unnecessary risk to everyone in the room, and he doesn't want anyone to die. Plus, even if he did so without making noise, Kurt's phone could play its ringtone- _Somewhere Only We Know_- and have Kurt go through that risk. And he wouldn't let Kurt die because of him. _If he's not already dead_, a voice in his head says, but he doesn't listen to it. He _can't_ listen to it.

His second thought is that someone will have to go and get Kurt, but the problem is he doesn't know how. If he asks someone else to go, that person could get hurt. But if he goes and taps his cane on the ground, it would draw attention to him and Kurt. So Blaine decided that he would have to go without the cane. He knows how many steps it is around the school. He's counted his step so many times, that there is no reason why he can't now.

So that's what he has to do. That's what he has to do for Kurt; and he has to do it as soon as possible.

His thoughts are derailed by what sound like footsteps outside. They sound like their running. What if it's Kurt? What if it's the shooter?

The footsteps keep getting closer.

The door handle starts to rattle. Everyone holds their breath. More running. The other door handle rattles. Running. Then a bang that causes everyone to jump. Luckily this bang seems to be only another door, unlike the last one that caused their worlds to turn upside down.

That person is gone now. That must mean that no one is in the hallway. Now is his chance. He starts to get up and feel along the walls. He hears a chorus of Blaine's, but he ignores them. His mind is set. He finally reaches the door, but a hand is on his arm, gripping tightly, but effectively stopping him.

"Blaine what are you doing?!" A voice he recognizes as Mr. Schue's whisper shouts at him.

"I have to get Kurt Mr. Schue, I have to." He replies.

"No, you can't-"

Blaine doesn't hear the rest because he starts shouting, "I have to!" over and over again. Mr. Schue doesn't get it! The love of his life is out there. His other half. His reason for being. Kurt would do the same thing for him, so dammit, he has to do this for Kurt.

Suddenly a hand is clamped over his mouth, and he's being lifted. By who? He doesn't know. He doesn't care either. He _has_ to get Kurt, so he starts struggling; shouting against the hand that restrains him. He's already held back by his inability to see, he isn't going to be held back by anything else.

"Blaine," Mr. Schue's voice hisses in his ear, "You are putting all these lives in danger! Twelve innocent lives in danger! It's going to be okay Blaine. It's going to be okay." They put him down. "Santana take Blaine," he hears Mr. Schue whisper. Santana takes his arm and leads him away from the door. Santana sits back down and he can hear someone lean against Santana. _It is probably Brittany_, he thinks; this only causes his silent crying to begin again.

Blaine hears someone else get up and go towards the door. The door opens and shuts very quietly, and he can only hope that someone is going to get Kurt. _Kurt, please be okay_.

The last thing he says to Kurt was that he loves him. Will that be the last thing Kurt would have ever heard from him? Was only a few minutes ago the last time he ever felt Kurt's lips on him? Was the last time he ever got to kiss Kurt that chaste kiss this morning when they had to part ways for class? Where those the last things that were ever going to happen between him and Kurt? Blaine starts to cry harder, and he tries his best to stay his quietest.

Whoever left the room a few minutes ago still isn't back; literally the only thing he can do is wait. Wait for his love to come back, or wait to be told he can find Kurt. He's never felt so helpless.

Behind him, he can hear Artie asking if anyone has any last works that they want to say. Blaine can only burry his head in this knees to keep from all out sobbing. The only person who he wants to say his last words to isn't here. _He could already be dead_, the voice says again, and that only makes him cry harder.

Blaine isn't really sure how much time has passed, but he suddenly hears the door handle jiggle. He is on his feet in a matter of seconds, and looks towards where he thinks he heard the noise. Multiple pairs of footsteps come into the room and he hears the most angelic voice, "Blaine?" Relief spreads through him.

"Kurt!?" Blaine sobs, and someone is running to him. He is engulfed by Kurt's familiar sent as Kurt's arms close around him. He buries his head into the crook of Kurt's shoulder as he continues to sob.

"I was so scared Blaine," Kurt says in a very shaky voice, and Blaine can't tell if he's crying or not.

"I've got you Kurt. It's okay now. It's okay. I love you." Blaine says rubbing his back, but not letting up on his tight hold. He keeps reassuring Kurt for the next few minutes, because nothing, _nothing, _else really matters. That's when he hears it.

"All clear!" an unfamiliar voice is shouting. Blaine lets out a breath he doesn't know that he's holding. Kurt's safe.

When Blaine and Kurt are pulled into a group hug, Blaine won't let go of Kurt's hand. No, he won't let go of Kurt for almost three hours. _Everything is going to be okay now_; he thinks when he finally let's go of Kurt. All he can to do is hope that Kurt will be okay too.

* * *

**A/N: Did you think that was my first fan fiction while reading it? Because it was. So please review. Hopefully it wasn't _too _bad, but if it was, please feel free to tell me. Or tell me if you want a Kurt chapter or something. Thanks for reading. :) :) :D**


End file.
